Flowers
by MissKirei
Summary: [MISAKI's BIRTHDAY BASH #3] It's Misaki's birthday and Takumi's got flowers for her. (: ONE SHOT


**Flowers**

 **(Miss_Kirei)**

 **MISAKI's BIRTHDAY BASH #3** : I decided to do a Takumi POV for this, and it turned out very sad… Hope you like this dear reader.

—x—

The flower lady smiled at me as she handed me the change, I was a regular customer since I'd been doing this for many years now. I smile back in return and before I could leave, she interrupts me. "So, who is the lucky one?" she asks me and my lips curl up into a smile,

"She's the love of my life." I tell her in the simplest words. Her eyes widen, "Ah, young love. How long have you known each other?"

"We met when we were sixteen year olds," I tell her, "So, I've known her for ten years." I smile thinking about the day I'd spotted her in her maid uniform. Maybe that was the day I actually had met her, of course, I'd seen her every day in school before but we were nothing more than strangers. But things changed after that night. Oh how grateful I was that she had come out to take the trash that day.

The lady doesn't notice when I space out and continues speaking, something along the lines of high school sweethearts and young love; I smile and show myself out of the flower shop.

I walk in the empty streets of an early morning in Misaki's hometown, I've spent the best years of my life here, all thanks to her. I can't wait to see her after such a long time.

The streets look all too familiar to me as I walk down the roads with flowers in my hand, and of course, my Misa's favourite desert, chocolate cake. I made it myself after I reached Japan in my old apartment which I had bought from the Usui family after I had went back to England. I preferred staying there instead of some lavish hotel surrounded by media.

So many memories come back to me as I walk towards our meeting spot, its awfully early but I can't blame myself, I really wanted to be the first one to see her on this special day. After all, I wouldn't have met her if this day never happened, right? And if that would have happened, I would have stayed cold and alone in this damn wretched world with no reason to live. She had given me so much without even knowing it.

I had dressed my best today, and I was the only one walking with flowers and cake wearing a three piece suit with my hair all combed to the side. She always told me I looked my best in formal clothing. I loved the blush on her face when she told me this, and after that I always dressed up well for her.

After all, she is everything I have, if I won't dress up well for her then for whom will I ever do that? The mile long journey comes to a halt as I near my destination, it took me less time than it usually does, and maybe I'm too eager today. I smile as I think about seeing her after a very long time. Her words echo in my mind as I step on the soft grass and walk in her direction.

 _Usui, you idiot!_

I walk towards her, she's there, as always, waiting for me, "Sorry if I made you wait, Ayuzawa. You never did like unpunctuality, did you?" The morning blows in my face and ruffles my hair.

 _Will you smile for me, Takumi? Promise me._

I smile as I sit down on the soft grass, right next to her, she speaks nothing in response, is she mad at me?

 _Smile for me, Takumi!_

I unbox the birthday cake that I made for her and put candles on it, I light them by putting my palm covering the candles so that the wind doesn't blow them away. "I brought flowers for you, Ayuzawa. Its been so long…"

 _Promise me you won't give up on life, Takumi, you idiot!_

Running a hand through my hair, I manage to spoil them, oh well, she always liked my hair in their carefree state, didn't she? I remember the day when she told me that she ran a hand through my hair, and was surprised that they were soft. I can't help but chuckle at her antics.

 _I will always love you, T-Takumi!_

I give her the red roses that I got for her and my throat tightens,

"Happy Birthday, Misaki…"

The wind blows and the flame of the candles vanishes. I trace the letters engraved on the stone as a tear escapes me no matter how hard I fight it, she told me to _smile_ , aren't you a little too cruel, Ayuzawa? " _I love you, Misa-Chan_ " I tell her, the wind is very strong today, almost as if she's talking to me in her own way… she did fight bravely, she did…but sometimes it's not possible to win, is it?

 _Here lies, Ayuzawa Misaki,_

 _A brave fighter,_

 _Beloved daughter, sister, lover and friend_

 _RIP_


End file.
